abomination
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: A world where humans and demons can never co-exist, when a joining goes wrong, a hidden betrayl.Can a love break through in such an unforgiving world..2 chaptered one-shot kagxsess


Well hello people feel like doing a one shot, got inspired hardcore by underworld i know its old lol but I didn't see it till now any who hope you like it. Kagome is very OOC i've never seen her potrayed in this light so i'm trying my hand. Updates for my other fics this week this is a two shot deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abomination 

Another round of bullets was fired piercing the dark alleyway yet no screams erupted to go with the sounds. The street lamps gave no answers to the darkness that loomed nor did the passing cars disrupt the unknown battle erupting in silence. A sudden flash of pink lit the alley way and a drill of bullets was released followed by a chilling snarl. An intense roar ripped through the eerie darkness followed by the heavy thud of boots rushing with inhuman speed. The unknown creature surging forward with deadly intent to take care of its advisory, its elongated snout breathing the harsh cold British weather ran closer to its unflinching foe. A sudden pinkish bullet pierced its shoulder causing it to falter slightly, snarling with even more rage it struggled on as another bullet ripped through its chest. Grasping its chest with sharp claws it panted as the effect of 1st bullet started working its way through its shoulder burning at a fast rate. Its green eyes looking in horror as cold metal pressed into his head.

"Spare me..." it choked reaching up to grasp the lean fingers of gun holder. Cold blue eyes glinted at the beggar with disgust, pressing the gun further into its skull she lifted a finger to her plumb lips and kissed before brushing it over the creature's sweaty forehead.

"Bye"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beautiful golden eyes filled with unbridled rage looked down at the worthless servant who struggled with his words, drumming his sharp nails against his chair he growled mentally silencing the bumbling fool.

"Kinna is dead?!" he rumbled sending a ripple of dread through the room causing all occupants to shiver with fear apart from one.

"H..Hai my lord they got him" stuttered a servant begging Kami to save him from his lords impending wrath.

InuTaisho pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance this was not meant to happen, ever since the enemy unleashed this assassin all of his main men were dropping like flies. This was the tenth assassination in the last week and all by one person. He picked up the picture his spies had gotten of the weapon of destruction the mikos had unleashed onto them. With sudden resolve he waved his hand signalling for everybody to clear the room his eyes staring at an almost carbon copy of himself.

"This is your next assignment"

The only remaining occupant of the room moved forward, his long silver hair brushing the back of his thighs as he glided with the silence and grace to be envied by any warrior. Plucking the photo out of his father's hands he smirked as he glanced over the next target.

'Soon'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fast fingers rapped over the keyboard with speed, violet eyes scanned the overly large screen that showed blue prints of some estate. Drumming his bitten nails on to the computer desk he waited patiently till he heard the click of his door open.

Miroku smiled at the dark haired girl that entered feeling his throbbing brain suddenly dull.

"How are you my dear" He stood from his swivel chair ready to hug the girl until he gasped at the slightly bloody bandage on her arm. Sensing his turmoil the girl quickly held his face stroking his fears away.

"Relax it's just a cut" She sighed, pressing a kiss to his lips

"The target?" he muttered resisting her tempting lips which were trying to coax a reaction from him.

"Dead" she huffed annoyed that he was not responding, "This isn't the first or the last time this is going to happen"

"I know but I worry Sango, every time you walk through that door, all I can do is pray that you come back safely" he confessed letting his feelings get the better of him. Grasping her tightly he relaxed into her frame allowing some of his worries to evaporate inside her warmth.

"Roku" she chided half heartedly, "I've been in this business far too long to let a useless oni kill me"

"I know, I know" He smiled, rubbing his hands down her back, "What about Kagome?"

Sango froze slightly at the mention of her friend but relaxed again, "Mission complete, she isn't injured"

Relief filled his countenance at the news, sad thoughts filled his mind as he thought of Kagome. She had become so cold but he couldn't really blame her. Her sudden move from the health sector to the assassin sector had shocked everybody until they saw her skills and untainted power. With almost zero training she bested the top exterminators and slain the hardest of demons. She had become envied and respected yet her personality had died when she became what she was. The handsome man shut his eyes as he pictured the smile he missed so much which had ultimately died on the day of the funeral.

_Flashback_

_Sakura blossoms fell uncharacteristically with snow beating the many black umbrellas forcefully sticking to the black making it appear like bright pink stars on a deep night. One could call it a picturesque typesetting since the sea of umbrella's blocked out the occupants beneath them. No wails were heard neither was mourning even felt this wasn't just any funeral_

_It was a Miko's funeral..._

_Sakuya Higurashi, age 45 high priestess had been mutilated to death_

_Emotions bubbled at the surface of many occupants but they dear not cry, oh no everybody feared the curse of an un dead miko should they cry._

_It was tradition that if a miko was violently taken from the world her soul was vengeful and bitter she wanted nothing more than a curse on her enemies and a plague on their generations a forceful revenge on those that wished her ill fate._

_It was already decided as her ashes descended into the ground that head Miko Hina would rise in her place as new head miko of the shrine but what baffled everybody was the deceased daughter's announcement._

"_I want to become a warrior miko"_

End flashback

Miroku continued his stroking of Sango's dark tresses in contemplation he had tried his hardest to break through to Kagome her pit of despair was so obvious to everybody but dare mention it and you would be on the receiving end of her purification bullets. Even Sango couldn't penetrate the solid wall Kagome had placed around herself all she ever wanted was revenge now anything outside of that was insignificant. The nights grew long and the war worsened along with InuTaisho's wrath with the miko's and the Miko's patience with InuTaisho.

_How did this bloody war start anyway.... _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A lean leather clad body twirled the amber liquid sluggishly, she was by no means drunk just impatient. Flicking her black hair behind her ears she kept alert target 7.00pm was 10 minutes late and he could walk in at any moment.

Tasting the bitter liquid momentarily she savoured the burning sting, yes this is what she wanted to feel she wanted pain.

"How's it going baby?"

Her blue eye's never left the sizzling remnants of the amber liquid in her glass she was fascinated with it, so simple yet so potent with intent it was like her. Within seconds she drew her pistol and rammed it on the demons incoming hand.

"Unless you don't want to be a handsome stain I suggest you leave me" she muttered her left hand still twirling the glass.

"I like 'em feisty and pretty" he leered his rosy cheeks exposing his current state of mind.

"I don't do demons" she punctuated the fact by clicking her pistol readying it for use.

"But baby I...."

Kagome performed a simple kick to the demon sending his protests to the sticky ground before smoothly rolling on the polish bar and missing the potent demonic bullet meant to penetrate her heart. She smirked 7.00pm was prepared.

A scaly demon hissed at his near miss before preparing another shot, "Stupid wench I'm surprised you would even save a demon!"

She blew her nails coolly infuriating the demon further, "Not all demons need to be foolishly killed" sighing before firing a round of bullets at her target narrowly missing screeching demons ducking for cover fearing the irreparable damage holy bullets could do.

Her agile opponent leapt gracefully avoiding the string of hazy pink pebbles which lined his previous position. "Such a foolish human never once stopped to question the demon world"

Kagome ignored his comments and gracefully leapt from her seat on the bar. Licking her fingers she tasted traces of the spilt amber treasure, sighing in slight bliss she kissed her fingers tips and traced her gun.

"Midoriko-Sama forgive those who are unguided may your merciful hands cleanse their souls"

Red eyes balked at the words falling out of the miko's mouth, no miko said those words unless she was about to send somebody to the other world fear gripped it he was no fool he had heard of a rough warrior miko who had been killing demons off anyhow.

"Awfully cocky aren't we" He sputtered fearful for his life, her feet were walking too fast for his liking.

"Never asking questions! Always quick to think the worst of us demons" desperately ramming his claws against the trigger he fired a pitful round of bullets which bounced off Kagome's barrier.

He backed up slightly hitting the backs of his legs on a couch before being comfortably seated a polar opposite to what he was feeling. Clicking the now useless gun he threw it at her his eyes widening a fraction when his gun was caught easily in her gloved hand. She smiled at him before melting his only protection.

"I'm..N..N..Not a fighting demon Miko-sama Please let's just discuss"

"O PLEASE!" She shouted driving her fist into his chest stilling his begging.

"You were so much cuter when you ran that pretty little mouth of your's" she cooed running the head of her gun over his sweating forehead .

"Y..you make a mistake" he hissed life rapidly leaving his eyes.

" sh shh shh quiet my pet hmm, hush now it will be over soon"

"K..Ka...Kagome Hi..Higurashi" he croaked out.

"Silence" she hissed squeezing his heart, "My name is not for cursed lips"

"Fi...find your answers with Lord InuTaisho"

"The dirty dog who betrayed the Miko's?" She spat wondering why she listened to the deluded burbles of a half dead demon.

He spluttered blood covering the arm of the disgusted miko before smiling, "You are wrong my naive little friend.....for the traitors are..."

A simple bullet to the head stopped his rambling, Kagome sprang from the body eyeing her surroundings carefully. Her blue eyes darted from each corner her right hand outstretched with her trusted gun her left hand buzzing with her untainted power on her finger tips begging to be called.

"Cowardly demon" she spoke her voice just slightly shaking betraying how angry she felt being robbed of the confession.

"Now now miko you have had a string of pet names for me but cowardly never was one of them."

Her heart almost stopped her calm out stretched arm shaking slightly hearing the familiar baritone. Suddenly resolved she smirked and tucked her gun behind her leather trousers. Walking through the deserted bar she gracefully jumped over the bar and served herself a quick shot.

"The ever terrible host, you can't even offe.."

"A brandy" she cut him off and slid him the glass, before refilling her own shot glass with his preferred drink.

"What happened to lemon and vodka" he inquired critically assessing his drink before lightly tasting it.

"I no longer cared for the taste"

"Hn"

The two companions nursed their drinks silently the moment almost felt like old times, so bittersweet with familiarity yet it was strange.

"Just 6 months" he said slowly sipping his brandy before placing the empty glass back on the dirtied counter.

"Indeed" brandy didn't seem her forte anymore and the craving for lemon and vodka scratched her throat.

"You never asked for answer's Kagome"

She shivered slightly from his being so close to her ear, it never shocked her how he could close their proximity in a matter of milliseconds.

"I'm going to kill you Kagome" he rumbled his body leaning on her back, her every sigh never escaping his ears.

"Don't waste my time" she muttered closing her eyes, she raised her arms in surrender leaving her defences naked.

"You will not fight?" his nose was deep in her hair as his claws traced the outline of her exposed stomach, _'Kami the wench hadn't changed'_

"You are not a target....yet"

'_You didn't change either'_

He twisted her around lining his arms with her outstretched hands and lacing their fingers together

Xxxxxx

What will happen ooooo... review please energy to the starving artist. I know it sounds confusing but like i said 2 shot deal will make sense next and last chapter.


End file.
